guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Erathiel/Builds/Build:W/Mo Full Vigor Paladin
Build history * (cur) (last) 02:44, 26 April 2007 Fyren (Talk | contribs) m (rv properly) * (cur) (last) 02:40, 26 April 2007 Stevo101 (Talk | contribs) (Undo revision 827936 by Special:Contributions/66.68.31.239 (User talk:66.68.31.239)) * (cur) (last) 02:32, 26 April 2007 66.68.31.239 (Talk) (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 02:31, 26 April 2007 66.68.31.239 (Talk) (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 02:30, 26 April 2007 66.68.31.239 (Talk) (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 02:30, 26 April 2007 66.68.31.239 (Talk) (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 02:30, 26 April 2007 66.68.31.239 (Talk) (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 02:28, 26 April 2007 Stevo101 (Talk | contribs) (Undo revision 827910 by Special:Contributions/66.68.31.239 (User talk:66.68.31.239)) * (cur) (last) 02:27, 26 April 2007 66.68.31.239 (Talk) (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 02:26, 26 April 2007 66.68.31.239 (Talk) (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 21:08, 17 April 2007 Auron of Neon (Talk | contribs) m (rv to last known good copy.) * (cur) (last) 21:07, 17 April 2007 170.76.20.253 (Talk) (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 21:07, 17 April 2007 170.76.20.253 (Talk) (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 21:07, 17 April 2007 170.76.20.253 (Talk) (→Alternate setup for Axe) * (cur) (last) 21:06, 17 April 2007 170.76.20.253 (Talk) (→Recommended setup for Sword) * (cur) (last) 18:47, 14 April 2007 S Penumbra (Talk | contribs) (Tagged it for heroes.) * (cur) (last) 22:29, 1 April 2007 Y0 ich halt (Talk | contribs) (→Variations) * (cur) (last) 19:59, 28 March 2007 146.122.71.143 (Talk) (the description/summary was incorrect - Triple Chop requires Factions. Added this and ref for prophecies only variant) * (cur) (last) 10:11, 26 March 2007 204.218.240.69 (Talk) (→Equipment) * (cur) (last) 10:02, 25 March 2007 Saranis (Talk | contribs) m (→Templates) * (cur) (last) 10:01, 25 March 2007 Saranis (Talk | contribs) m (Removed "Text String" Notes and added a Templates Section at bottom of page.) * (cur) (last) 16:32, 23 March 2007 Peej (Talk | contribs) m (typo) * (cur) (last) 00:13, 23 March 2007 Nilles (Talk | contribs) m (Undo revision 740053 by Special:Contributions/Arthas (User talk:Arthas) a) no reason/explanation was given for changes. b) flail opposes "fast-paced") * (cur) (last) 18:04, 22 March 2007 Arthas (Talk | contribs) (→Variations) * (cur) (last) 11:56, 12 March 2007 Nilles (Talk | contribs) m (Undo revision 711419 by Special:Contributions/Thejin (User talk:Thejin). Reason: Edit opposes purpose of the build.) * (cur) (last) 11:23, 12 March 2007 Thejin (Talk | contribs) (→Variations) * (cur) (last) 11:22, 12 March 2007 Thejin (Talk | contribs) (→See Also) * (cur) (last) 11:21, 12 March 2007 Thejin (Talk | contribs) m (→See Also) * (cur) (last) 17:02, 25 February 2007 Sigm@ (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 17:02, 25 February 2007 Sigm@ (Talk | contribs) m (→Alternate setup for Axe) * (cur) (last) 23:59, 24 February 2007 ETiger13 (Talk | contribs) (→Equipment) * (cur) (last) 10:41, 20 February 2007 Zerris (Talk | contribs) m (I believe this is what you meant to revert to...) * (cur) (last) 10:30, 20 February 2007 Nilles (Talk | contribs) m (Undo revision 659444 by Special:Contributions/82.4.56.30 (User talk:82.4.56.30) - Builds are not meant for low level and don't address them.) * (cur) (last) 12:11, 19 February 2007 82.4.56.30 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 01:36, 19 February 2007 69.141.233.219 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 01:32, 19 February 2007 69.141.233.219 (Talk) (→Variations) * (cur) (last) 19:01, 29 January 2007 Ichigo724 (Talk | contribs) m (rv vand) * (cur) (last) 18:32, 29 January 2007 201.80.56.221 (Talk) (→Alternate setup for Axe) * (cur) (last) 19:03, 28 January 2007 68.184.32.145 (Talk) (→Variations) * (cur) (last) 23:36, 25 January 2007 192.138.150.249 (Talk) (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 19:34, 25 January 2007 Drazulfel (Talk | contribs) (→Recommended setup for Sword) * (cur) (last) 19:34, 25 January 2007 Drazulfel (Talk | contribs) (→Alternate setup for Axe) * (cur) (last) 02:10, 21 January 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (rv. vand) * (cur) (last) 02:09, 21 January 2007 24.16.34.108 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 02:09, 21 January 2007 24.16.34.108 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 23:40, 20 January 2007 Nikalren (Talk | contribs) m (Changed first build to identical prohecies-only version) * (cur) (last) 19:55, 17 January 2007 BrianG (Talk | contribs) m (added cats to tested tag) * (cur) (last) 12:43, 16 January 2007 Nilles (Talk | contribs) m (→Notes - rv notes: Energy-wise nonsense.) * (cur) (last) 04:19, 16 January 2007 Wulfgast (Talk | contribs) (→Notes) * (cur) (last) 04:18, 16 January 2007 Wulfgast (Talk | contribs) (→Variations)